The Hot Chick
by xiWWEDiva
Summary: Based on the Adam Sandler movie, The Hot Chick. Melina-Jessica. Maryse-April.Maria-The Red Head. Alicia-Ling Ling.Natalya-Hildenburg.Katie Lea-The Goth Girl.Alex-Billy.Miz-Jake.CM Punk- The man's body Jessica is in. I love this movie :


-Chapter 1-

_-Narrator-_

_In Abyssinia, in the year of 50 B.C. Princess Alinah was in her tower. She looked out over all her people, and saw the most disturbing, rude man of his slaves, held a ring, that would soon fit her finger. She saw her servant making her way through the crowd of people. Princess Alinah headed back into her room, waiting for her servant to arrive. Her servant entered the room, with a box, covered by a towel. She uncovered the box, and opened it, to find mystical, beautiful earrings. She set the earrings down, and turned to her bed. She picked up a beautiful, jeweled dress._

_"My wedding dress." She held it in frontof the servants face. "Put it on." Footsteps of her father traveled down the long, stone, empty halls. She took her servants old blue dress, and slipped it on. _

_"Soon you will live your life in jewels, and not chains." She told her servant. She grabbed one of the earrings, and delicately placed it in her own ear. She reached over, placing the other earring in the ear of her servant. The earrings began to glow, and their bodies mystically switched. Now it was the Princess's body knealing to the servant. Now, the Princess was in the servants body, and the servant was in the Princess's. The Princess's father and his servants charged in through the doors. The Princess in the servant's body, awkwardly knelt to her knees, as the servant in the Princess's body rose. Her father approached the servant in the Princess's body._

_"Come child." The Princess in the servants body, remained on her knees, smiling. "Your groom awaits you." The father led her out of the room, as the Princess in the servants body watched. The servant, in the Princess's body looked back at her, confused. As the doors closed, the body-switched Princess rose to her feet smiling._

**-Melina's POV-**

I stood on the top of the pyramid, cheering with the squad at a per rally.

_"Honey Bees alright alright! Say Honey Bees alright, woo! Honey Bees alright alright! Say Honey Bees alright woo!"_ We all cheered. I was dropped me as planned, and caught me. I ran an did my round off.

"Yeah!" I threw my hands up, as the crowd roared. I walked across the gym, to Natalya. "You ready Natalya?" I sarcastically asked smiling.

"Yeah!" She smiled, excited.

"Great!" I turned, as the sound of her voice stopped me again.

"I have one question." I froze, and piveted my body around. I made my eyes convincing, like I cared about what she was gonna ask. "Why am I dressed like one of the Fenmore Foxes? Aren't they our hated cross-town rivals?" I awkwardly froze, trying to make myself think fast enough.

"Yes! But... this years them is Unity! For all cheerleaders!" I smile, as I silently sighed in relief.

"Ohhh." She whispered, smiling, while buckling her Fenmore Fox football helmet.

"Have fun." I ran back over to the cheerleaders and sat down. Natalya ran out, throwing her hands up, smiling. The whole crowd booed. Four of our cheerleaders, each held a sign up, each said one word, as we yelled it. _"Wipe out the foxes!" _The crowd threw toilet paper at her, as she stood there and pouted. She began to walk away, and a toilet seat was thrown, hit her, and she fell to the gym floor. I looked at her pressing my lips together. My best friend, Maryse, stood next to me in cheerleading uniform, with a worried smile. I turned and walked away.

**-Later that day-Jessica's POV-**

Maryse and I stood in our class room, doing our handshake. We both sang:

_"Boys are cheats and liars. They're such a big disgrace. They will tell you anything to get to second baseball, baseball, he thinks he's gonna score! If you let him go all the way then you are a whore-ticulture studies flowers-" _The sound of books hit the ground, as me and Maryse turned to a geek who had dropped his books. We laughed as he gathered his things.

**-Alicia's POV-**

"Oh no she didn't!" One of the Garcia twins spoke. I strutted into the classroom.

"Oh yes she did!" The other twin spoke. It was Brie who spoke first. Brie began to speak again.

"Girlfriend's gonna be all wrapped up and licious."

"All wrapped up." Nikki said.

"You're pretty dope and fat yourselves."

"Ling Ling!" I heard my mother's annoying, Korean voice call. "You forgot lunch babypie!" A few words I was unable to hear. Then.

"With fried vegatables." Then some other weird words.

"Thanks mom!" I smiled annoyed, as I took the Korean lunch box from her hand. She laughed as well.

"Okaay. You all learn real good now!" She turned and exited the room. The twins looked at me.

"Ling Ling?" The both spoke.

"Can somebody answer the phone? Oh dang that's messed up!" Nikki said. As she started laughing, Brie joined in.

"Out of all the Korean Liquor stores, why did my dad have to walk into that one?"


End file.
